dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aslatiel Bael/Relationships
Being the protagonist of the story, Aslatiel has formed many relationships within all of the Three Factions. While many of them are antagonistic, he has also developed a fair amount of friendships and even attracted the attention of various females. Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Aslatiel and Issei share a strong friendship, with the latter being in the former’s words his closest male friend at Kuoh Academy. They frequently hang out and cause mischief together, being fellow members of the God Club. Upon learning of Issei’s past, Aslatiel willingly played the villain role so Issei would stop blaming himself for Rin Yukishiro’s death. They have since then mended their relationship. Issei, in turn, sees Aslatiel as somewhat of a role model, in contrast with the rival light with which he sees Vali. Due to their good start, Issei has seldom showed jealously of Aslatiel’s popularity with girls, differing with his everlasting envy of Yuuto. Issei is ranked sixth in Aslatiel’s “Cool Dudes According to Me” list. Rias Gremory Rias is Aslatiel’s cousin and has had a close relationship with him ever since they were children. She usually acts like an older sister to him and he, in turn, treats her as if she was, calling her “Rias-nee”. As kids, they used to play classical music as a pair, Aslatiel on the violin and Rias on the piano. She also played an important part in Aslatiel’s recovery after the Marchosias Massacre, using that love for music as a therapeutic tool. They frequently quarrel with each other due to their conflicting, yet somehow similar personalities, normally for petty things, with Aslatiel once disrupting an inter-school sports event just because Rias threw his chocolate bar to the floor. Nonetheless, they maintain a good relationship. Akeno Himejima Aslatiel had an extremely close relationship with Akeno when they were younger, with her being the greatest contributor to his recovery and even falling in love with him. However, the trauma from his torture at the hands of the Old Maou Faction caused him to mostly forget about her, until the day of the Peace Treaty where he recovered his lost memories. Akeno appears to maintain her romantic affection for Aslatiel, becoming depressed if he’s not with her and worrying significantly about him when he shows signs of giving in to the Beast of Darkness. Aslatiel, in turn, greatly cares for her, considering her the person who gave him a heart again. However, he appears to be unaware of her feelings for him and, while he demonstrates a clear attraction towards her, it is unknown if he feels the same. Asia Argento Aslatiel appears to be on good terms with Asia, both being comfortable with one another’s company. Despite playing the villain for Issei at first, Aslatiel complied to using one of his extremely scarce Anti-Gear bullets on Asia to save her from her berserk Balance Breaker during her kidnapping by Claudia of the West. Yuuto Kiba Aslatiel and Yuuto are close friends, with the former helping the latter with his problem with the Holy Sword project. They frequently spend time together with Issei as part of the secret God Club, causing mischief for fun. Aslatiel is one of the only two people who know about Yuuto’s crush on Tsubaki Shinra, Issei being the other. Yuuto appears to be unaware of Aslatiel being the main catalyst for his escape from the Holy Sword research facility, or of him managing to save Yuuto’s friend, Tosca. Yuuto is ranked second in Aslatiel’s “Cool Dudes According to Me” list. Xenovia Quarta They got off a rocky start due to Aslatiel being a wanted Devil by the Church, but after defeating her and saving her from the Fallen Angel Gregor, Xenovia developed an attraction towards him. She sees him as a good candidate to have powerful children with and is very straightforward about her desire to sleep with him. Aslatiel feels very uncomfortable by her advances but can’t deny a large attraction towards both her beauty and her mental strength. He sees her as a valuable friend and cares greatly for her safety. During the Peace Treaty, Xenovia became terrified of him because of his transformation, which reminded her of a time when he almost killed her. Nevertheless, their relationship was fixed and even turned stronger after Aslatiel saved her from Artemis’ arrow. Koneko Toujou They seem to have a friendly relationship, with Aslatiel exasperating her much less than Issei due to his controlled sexual urges. Aslatiel considers her a friend and has been shown to give her battle advice. Gasper Vladi Aslatiel enjoys bullying Gasper for fun, but still cares for him a lot. Gasper greatly admires Aslatiel and believes him to be a better person than what he believes himself to be. Student Council Sona Sitri Sona is Aslatiel’s childhood friend, much like Rias and Ravel. He calls her “Sona-nee” and sees her as reliable and akin to an older sister. Sona thinks of Aslatiel as an idiot younger brother, but has been in love with him since they were kids. Being the only person to ever defeat her in Chess, she acknowledges him as a candidate for marriage, though he’s currently oblivious to both this and her feelings for him. As of recently, Aslatiel believes himself to be unworthy of her friendship, feeling guilty about the deaths of four members of her peerage and being responsible for the theft of their corpses. Genshirou Saji From their few interactions, Aslatiel and Saji seemed to be on friendly terms, although he suffered a nervous breakdown upon hearing of Saji’s lustful desire for Sona. Aslatiel Bael's Peerage Lucina Lucifer As the Queen of his peerage, Lucina shares an extremely close relationship with Aslatiel. After witnessing the amount of torture that Aslatiel endured for his sister’s safety, Lucina developed a strong admiration towards him. This admiration became stronger when he accepted her as the first member of his peerage and took her away from Rizevim’s abuse. During their travels together, Lucina’s admiration for Aslatiel gradually turned to attraction and she ended up falling madly in love with him, although she usually behaves like a tsundere ''around him. In return, Aslatiel cares deeply for her, becoming depressed and desperate on the instances where she was grievously injured by Eto and Yatch, while also promising to never leave her alone. He’s also possessive of her and gets jealous when men get involved with her, as shown in his interactions with Rumen Belmont. He has shown an attraction towards her and appears to be reciprocating her feelings. Even if not the girl who has known Aslatiel the longest by any stretch, Lucina is the one who understands him the most. She can tell whenever he’s upset or hiding something, and she is also the first person Aslatiel goes to whenever he needs to do something he’s uncertain of. They have absolute trust in each other and would do anything for the other’s happiness or safety. Ilena Bellerose Aslatiel and Ilena share a friendly and trustful relationship, frequently lending cooking books to each other (of which only Aslatiel makes any use) and trusting the other’s power. Still, Aslatiel is frequently annoyed by her masochistic tendencies and her rivalry with Soujirou. Soujirou Seta Soujirou’s carefree and jovial personality provides a contrast for Aslatiel’s dark and brooding side. Despite their differences, the two of them are close friends who trust each other enough to speak about their pasts. Aslatiel possesses great confidence in Soujirou’s battling skills, considering him the true danger of his group and confiding him the hardest and most delicate jobs. Soujirou doesn’t mind this and has absolute trust in Aslatiel’s leadership and power. If Akeno is considered Rias’ "Confidant", Soujirou would be Aslatiel’s. Wilhelmina Carmilla While eternally irritated at his Bishop’s lewdness and vulgarity, Aslatiel and Mina have a strong friendship and trust in each other. She’s his first choice for causing mass destruction and mayhem, but worries about her health due to her reckless use of Jester’s Vice. Aside from her blatant lust towards him, Mina genuinely cares for Aslatiel and would never question his leadership. She doesn’t mind being hit by him when she gets out of hand with her lustful desires, even expressing a liking for it which frustrates Aslatiel, who begins to fear running out of deterrence methods. Aiden Gallagher Aiden’s own lack of self-confidence causes him to greatly admire Aslatiel’s arrogance and combat power, and he ends up becoming his swordsmanship pupil and even imitating his hairstyle. Aslatiel holds great trust in Aiden’s power and potential, and wishes for him to be more faith in himself. He encourages him to use the Pawn’s special traits in clever ways to make up for his perceived lack of pure strength. Priscilla Gallagher Considerably more confident than her twin brother, Priscilla develops a “schoolgirl crush” on Aslatiel and sees him as an older brother figure, calling him “Onii-chan”. Aslatiel greatly cares for Priscilla and treats her like a little sister, but expresses worry over her fast development of large breasts at such a young age and becomes extremely overprotective of her. Fallen Angels Azazel Aslatiel and Azazel get along very well, particularly when it comes to training the Gremory group and especially Issei, in which they share a sadistic delight. Azazel appreciates his role as one of Vali’s main friends and rivals. Angels Michael Despite his initial defensive attitude towards him, Aslatiel seems to be on respectful terms with Michael, with the latter not condemning him for his attacks against projects related to the Church. Gabriel During their outing before the Peace Treaty, Aslatiel and Gabriel developed a friendly relationship. She insists on him calling her “Gabriel” without any title or honorific. Aslatiel has a certain attraction towards her due to her otherworldly beauty, but keeps it controlled. He instantly offered to be her friend after she expressed her wishes for one, which made her very happy. Her wings flickered between black and white upon being mistaken for Aslatiel’s lover. Irina Shidou Aslatiel maintains a friendly relationship with Irina despite his past as a target of the Church, with him even calling her by the diminutive honorific “-chan”. They have a certain rivalry due to their similarly inhuman skills at Ping Pong. Four Great Satans Sirzechs Lucifer With him being the person who gave him a home after the Marchosias Massacre and even giving work as a freelancer some time before the start of the story, Aslatiel has an extremely deep respect for Sirzechs, behaving more like an employee rather than his cousin. Sirzechs himself is bothered by this, and would prefer Aslatiel treating him more casually, even asking him to call him “Aniki”. Despite all of this, they share a close relationship as cousins. Sirzechs occupies the first spot in Aslatiel’s “Cool Dudes According to Me” list. Serafall Leviathan Aslatiel and Serafall have a close relationship, with her treating him like a little brother and calling him “Aly-chan”. He’s very bothered by her doting personality and therefore avoids spending a lot of time with her in public. Ajuka Beelzebub Aslatiel seems to respect him very much, calling him “Ajuka-sama”. He appears to care for Aslatiel, offering his blood to repair Terminus Est, who had become incredibly important to Aslatiel. Gremory Clan Zeoticus Gremory Aslatiel is on good terms with his uncle, and he has offered along with Venelana to be his legal guardians until he becomes independent. Venelana Gremory Being the son of her deceased younger sister, Venelana dotes on Aslatiel very much, albeit she still shows him her scary side from time to time. She has offered along with Zeoticus to be his legal guardians until he comes of age, and has expressed interest in him finding a wife, even listing various candidates. Grayfia Lucifuge Aslatiel is on very good terms with Grayfia, and is one of the few people she treats casually even in her “maid mode”. She recognizes his merits more than he himself does, and he tends to jokingly ask her for a hug each time she praises him. Millicas Gremory Millicas has shown a great liking towards Aslatiel, considering him a cool and respectable Devil just like his father and even calling him “Aniue”. Aslatiel greatly cares for Millicas and treats him like a younger brother, but worries that he might have trouble in becoming a mature noble. Milla Bassett Milla was one of Aslatiel’s personal maids during his time as a Marchosias and as a resident of the Gremory castle. They had an emotional reunion upon Aslatiel’s visit to the Underworld and she has shown signs of romantic affection towards him. Phenex Clan Riser Phenex Aslatiel and Riser are outwardly on very bad terms, but deep down, both respect each other’s strength and character. Riser is ranked fifth in Aslatiel’s “Cool Dudes According to Me” list. Ravel Phenex Knowing each other since childhood, Aslatiel and Ravel are close friends who greatly care about each other. Ravel has been in love with Aslatiel since they were very young, albeit in ''tsundere tendencies. Aslatiel appears to be oblivious to her feelings, but still thinks of her as “a girl who always tries to act tough, but is the kindest on the inside”. Bael Clan Sairaorg Bael Aslatiel and Sairaorg are cousins who are quite close and friendly with each other. Aslatiel deeply respects Sairaorg for becoming as strong as he is merely through hard work and determination, and doesn’t tolerate people insulting him as the loser child of the Bael. Sairaorg respects Aslatiel in a similar way, becoming incredibly angry when he had lost interest in everything after the Marchosias Massacre. Sairaorg is ranked third in Aslatiel’s “Cool Dudes According to Me” list. Anastacia Bael Aslatiel deeply loved his mother, and she in turn was a doting mother to her two children, even training Aslatiel in how to properly use the Power of Destruction. Her death was one of the main catalysts for his change in psyche. Some people have noted that Aslatiel’s normal personality greatly resembles that of Anastacia in her youth. Marchosias Clan Griffith Marchosias Aslatiel used to share an extremely close relationship with his father, and was by far the most shocked after his betrayal, reaching a point of being disconnected from reality. He’s guilty for the death of Anastacia Bael, and Aslatiel holds him indirectly responsible for Lucatiel’s too. Griffith is the main target of Aslatiel’s revenge, and is without a doubt his greatest demon. Lucatiel Marchosias Aslatiel had an extremely close and affectionate bond with his sister, being particularly worried by her health. They both loved one another enough to undergo months of torture for the other’s sake. The horrible torment she endured and her death caused Aslatiel’s personality to change and to adopt the creed of “If you are strong, you live. If you are weak, you die.” Vali Team Vali Lucifer Aslatiel and Vali share an unusual, yet somewhat friendly relationship. They got off a bad start, but over time, Vali has come to recognize Aslatiel as one of his rivals, and shows delight when he lets the Beast of Darkness take control. Meanwhile, Aslatiel doesn’t take this rivalry as seriously as him, although he does consider Vali as a powerful opponent. Since Vali is Lucina’s brother, Aslatiel does care for his safety. Azazel considers Aslatiel as one of Vali’s friends. Kuroka They seem to get along well enough, although Kuroka seems to be at least somewhat aware of Aslatiel's reputation and deeds. She affectionately calls Aslatiel "Ookami-chin", and he respects her greatly due to her deep love for her sister. They share the same birthday. Bikou While Aslatiel tries to maintain a cordial relationship with him, Bikou greatly distrusts him due to his previous history with the Old Maou Faction. Arthur Pendragon They appear to have a polite professional relationship, with Arthur stopping Bikou when he tried to attack Aslatiel. Le Fay Pendragon Aslatiel thinks of her as an "inhumanly lovely" girl, and Le Fay appears to respect him as one of Vali's friends. Old Maou Faction Maou's Descendants Being main targets of his revenge, Aslatiel hates Shalba, Creuserey and Katerea in equal measure. As of the Peace Treaty, he killed the latter two after surrendering to the Beast of Darkness. Rizevim Livan Lucifer Aslatiel has an enormous hatred for Rizevim, him being one of the actors behind the True Maou project. However, he hates him even more for being the person who turned Lucina’s childhood into a living hell and separated her from Vali. Rizevim finds Aslatiel interesting, and has expressed interest in how Lucina will develop by being at his side. Viktor Ronove Aslatiel’s “caretaker” during his months as a captive in the Old Maou Faction’s research facility, and also his sister’s murderer. He spent months torturing Aslatiel as a means for him to awaken the powers of the Maou’s blood, but ironically, this became his downfall when Aslatiel used those same powers to break free and defeat him. He was the first person that Aslatiel killed. Graphas Lucifuge The main orchestrator behind the True Maou project, he’s the second most important target of Aslatiel’s hatred. In his words someone who “uses innocent people as helpless guinea pigs”, Aslatiel has sworn to kill him. Vampires Rumen Belmont Rumen tends to infuriate Aslatiel with his attempts to flirt with Lucina and her slight attraction towards him, but in the end, they are on respectful terms. Elmenhilde Karnstein At some point, Aslatiel completed an important job for Elmenhilde's family. Since then, Elmenhilde has pursued Aslatiel for months with the intentions of making him her Familiar, much to his chagrin. When he's had enough of it, Aslatiel tends to adopt an 'S' personality and seductively teases Elmenhilde, making her extremely nervous. Gods and Buddhas Artemis For as-of-yet unknown reasons, Artemis holds an enormous grudge towards Aslatiel, and has been trying to take his life for months. Recognizing the goddess’ superior power, Aslatiel prefers to avoid encounters with her and flee if she finds him, however, he has no qualms about trying to kill her should he be forced to fight. Stigma Niphelia Aslatiel respects Niphelia and has absolute trust in her unimaginable combat prowess, not worrying in the slightest even when she went by herself against an Apostle in its transformed state. Niphelia appears to care for Aslatiel’s well-being enough to not let him use the Beast of Darkness’ power. She has also taught him the Meta-Three-Dimensional Movement skill. Shimadal Despite being partners, Aslatiel and Shimadal are not on the best of terms. Nonetheless, Aslatiel recognizes Shimadal’s resourcefulness, while the Angel trusts his combat power and cunning. Asura The Demi-God son of Shiva and Aslatiel’s self-proclaimed best friend. Due to their completely opposite personalities, Aslatiel normally plays a remarkably violent tsukkomi act for Asura, who is somewhat obsessed with him and tends to act immaturely. Still, both friends care for each other greatly, with Asura attacking Artemis in order to save Aslatiel. Lurie Lizaldia Lurie seems to care for Aslatiel, calling him by the honorific “-kun” and healing him without hesitation after he was left in a deplorable state from using the Beast of Darkness’ power. Dante Agnelli Dante seems to have an interest in Aslatiel, calling his normal self “charming”. Aksel Jaeger Aslatiel and Aksel are on hostile terms, apparently born from a fight in the past and the arrogant attitude shared by both. Apostles Schwarz Aslatiel is an object of the First Apostle's attention,''' '''who said he was becoming more interesting with time. "Owl" The cause of the first partial awakening of the Beast of Darkness. The transformation was triggered by Aslatiel’s fear of dying at her hands before completing his revenge, and she spared him due to that. Her title appears to be derived from her nocturnal habits and large number of eyes, rather than similarities to a bird. Claudia During their battle, Claudia expressed a sadomasochistic delight in Aslatiel, enjoying not only to hurt him, but to be hurt by him as well. She shows joy at the prospect of him giving in to the Beast of Darkness and his violent urges. Alexander Laplace During his time as an exorcist, Alexander clashed multiple times with Aslatiel, and they developed some sort of respect and connection with the other. At some point, Alexander became the Seventh Apostle, and Aslatiel has shown nothing but hatred towards him. Other Characters Terminus Est Aslatiel’s sword and main combat partner. Despite her being a spirit, Aslatiel and Est share a close relationship more like that of friends or siblings rather than master and servant. They care greatly about each other and Aslatiel doesn’t mind her appearing almost naked in his bed. Kuriboh A Ka from Egypt who's also Aslatiel’s familiar. They are friendly with each other, though Aslatiel normally gets annoyed at his perverted personality. Kuriboh treats him in a remarkably disrespectful way at these times. Natalia Natalia was Aslatiel’s personal maid and caretaker. Despite her being four years older than him and of the lower echelons of nobles, they developed a close relationship with each other, with Aslatiel greatly enjoying her singing voice. Her death at the hands of Viktor Ronove disheartened him greatly, and was one of the reasons for his huge hatred for him. He finally took revenge for her by killing him. Claude Eligos Griffith Marchosias' personal butler and one of Aslatiel's sword trainers. They shared a close relationship and Aslatiel was deeply hurt by his death protecting him from Griffith. Cristina Faraldo Aslatiel is sometimes bothered by Cristina’s eccentricity, but she’s his main choice for collecting information about serious topics. Kiyoko Himejima Like with Cristina, Aslatiel respects Kiyoko’s information-gathering skills. He enjoys her company more due to her normality when compared to Cristina. Someya Sannou Corporation’s Director of Senior Management and Head of Corporate Strategy, as well as one of Aslatiel’s contractors. Apparently, he was rather arrogant during his first meetings with Aslatiel, but quickly grew to be quite docile. He has a high opinion of Aslatiel and considers him a man with grand goals and expectations. Aslatiel, while considering Someya easy to manipulate, respects him for taking Japan’s largest multinational company in a totally new direction. Issei's Parents Aslatiel is in good terms with Issei’s parents, with them wishing Issei could be a little more like him. Teuchi One of Aslatiel’s regular contractors, he’s the owner and main chef of an udon restaurant. He greatly respects Aslatiel’s skill in cooking and believes he could surpass him in a short time. He showed enjoyment in teasing Aslatiel and Gabriel. Matsuda & Motohama While Aslatiel was greatly annoyed by the rumors spread by them, they are on good enough terms to hang out together with Issei and the others. Aika Kiryuu Although sometimes creeped out by her perverted nature, Aslatiel gets along rather well with Kiryuu, talking with her frequently and considering her “actually quite nice once you get to know her”. Category:Relationships Category:Demonicjester01